Slaking
/ |dexunova= |evofrom=Vigoroth |gen=Generation III |species=Lazy Pokémon |type=Normal |metheight=2.0 m |imheight=6'07" |metweight=130.5 kg |imweight=287.7 lbs. |ability=Truant |body=12 |egg1=Field |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Slaking (Japanese: ケッキング Kekkingu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology This Pokémon has a gorilla-like appearance. Slaking are large, bulky, ape-like bipedal Pokémon. Slaking's fur are mostly colored light brown except for the lighter colored hands, feet, face and chest, and its white collar that begins at the top of its head, downwards. In the anime and Pokémon GO, Slaking's fur are brown. The color of its nose are light pink in both games and Pokémon GO but in the anime it was pink. Behavior During most of the day, Slaking lolls around and sleeps. It is considered the laziest Pokémon, but even when it is lounging it's actually saving energy. In truth, it can exert a lot of power by releasing the built-up energy all at once, and can regain lost energy through the use of its former signature move, Slack Off. It only moves around when there is no more food within reach for it to eat. Habitat Slaking lives in forests. Diet It feeds on grass and ripened fruit that falls from trees. Natural abilities It has the ability Truant, which lets it attack every other turn, however, its superb stats (Attack and Speed especially) more than make up for this drawback. While this Pokémon doesn't appear to do much most of the time, it has immense physical strength, stamina and, surprisingly, enough speed. Much like other normal types, it can be taught quite a number of elemental attacks. It has the highest stats of any non-legendary Pokémon. Evolution Slaking is the evolved form of Vigoroth once level 36 is reached. It is the final form of Slakoth. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |Hammer Arm|100|90|10|Fighting|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 1 |[[Punishment]]|—|100|5|Dark|Physical|Cool|2|1}} 1 |[[Fling]]|—|100|10|Dark|Physical|Cute|3|0}} 1 |'Scratch'|40|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |[[Yawn]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 1 |[[Encore]]|—|100|5|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 1 |Slack Off|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Cute|4|0}} 6 |[[Encore]]|—|100|5|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 9 |Slack Off|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Cute|4|0}} 14 |Feint Attack|60|—|20|Dark|Physical|Clever|2|0}} 17 |[[Amnesia]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status|Cute|1|0}} 23 |'Covet'|60|100|25|Normal|Physical|Cute|1|0}} 27 |'Chip Away'|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|2|0}} 33 |[[Counter]]|—|100|20|Fighting|Physical|Tough|2|0}} 36 |[[Swagger]]|—|90|15|Normal|Status|Cute|3|0}} 39 |'Flail'|—|100|15|Normal|Physical|Cute|1|0}} 47 |[[Fling]]|—|100|10|Dark|Physical|Cute|3|0}} 53 |[[Punishment]]|—|100|5|Dark|Physical|Cool|2|1}} 61 |Hammer Arm|100|90|10|Fighting|Physical|Tough|6|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Appearances Anime In the anime, May's father, Norman, has owned a Slaking, and it is first seen in Love, Petalburg Style! where it was called by an angered Norman after Team Rocket and their Pokémon ruined his surprise gift for his wife, Caroline. He immediately orders Slaking to blast Team Rocket off with a powerful Focus Punch. In the following episode, Ash's Grovyle defeats it, earning Ash the Balance Badge. In the XY series, Sawyer also owns a Slaking and it was used during the Lumiose Conference and his Pokemon relies on countering the opponent with its powerful offensive moves. As Norman's Slaking is much stronger than Sawyer's when they offensively attack the opponent. *Norman's Slaking *Sawyer's Slaking Trivia * Slaking's Truant ability can be ignored if it is taught Giga Impact or Hyper Beam, due to their recharge turn. * Slaking has several similarities to Regigigas. They are both Normal-types, have hindering abilities (Truant and Slow Start), have the highest base Attack stat of all Normal-type Pokémon, and have the same base stat totals. *In Pokémon GO, Slaking is one of the few Pokémon that can have a CP of 3000 or more that is not a Mythical or Legendary. *Slaking is the only Pokémon with a BST of 670 that isn't a Legendary Pokémon. Gallery 289Slaking AG anime.png 289Slaking Dream.png 289Slaking Pokemon Colosseum.png 289Slaking Pokémon HOME.png Slaking-GO.png pl:Slaking Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon